Murderes and then Parents
by ShortieHeichou
Summary: Natsume and Mikan are a happy married couple that kill people for fun, after a fun night Mikan founds out that she's pregnant. How in the hell will they raise a baby when they're far too busy killing people? Don't ask why just wonder. R&R! I seriously don't know why did I write this maybe because I need to sleep more. Ugh. NO FLAMES K? K.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Natsume Hyuuga I kill people.

Don't get me wrong, I only kill bad people. It's not like I'll just cut a pregnant woman's head suddenly. That's fucked up.

It's funny when they scream bloody murderer for their lives, it's hilarious when they get too desperate and start offering me money for me to not kill them. I don't give a fuck about that.

I'm rich, bitch.

The only thing that I want is to kill that person that I choose in my nice and cozy secret basement and hear them scream across my sound-proof walls.

All I want to see is their blood floating around my feet like a puddle.

All I want is to clean the world from those evil motherfuckers that dare to call themselves people.

All I want is justice.

Fortunately I wasn't alone. I had my best friend from elementary school Ruka Nogi. Now this guy was pretty much fucked up, he used his charms to attract woman to his bed, he would kill while he fucked them. Ruka only killed women, don't ask me. It has to do with his fucked up childhood of his mother beating him up all the time and shit, poor dude. He killed her at the age nine. Since then he never stopped killing them.

And then there was Hotaru Imai. Holy fucking shit in the all mighty hell, that woman was more fucked up than me, Ruka or anyone in this all goddamn world. She would not only kill, oh no that was too easy, she would torture her victims in the cruelest way. She had her machines hidden under her big house, machines cleaned everyday because of the blood and rests of organs in it. It was disgusting and very impressive if you ask me, I personally like to keep my things clean after the mess.

Hotaru would drug people and place them there, and then when they wake up she would play games with those people from another room, the room where she could control everything and watch without getting dirty.

She would always tell that if they win they might've survived, of course that it was a lie, there were no survivors. I don't know her past, but I do know someone who might.

Mikan motherfucking Yukihira, or better, the crazy ass bitch who kills for no fucking reason.

I love this woman, she's just sweetly sadistic and at the same time very optimist about everything.

Her motto is 'Rome wasn't built in a day'. Mikan tried to stop killing many times before but she would always fail as well, there was always an asshole that snapped her.

She was mainly good with knives and needles; I've seen her kill a man with a poisonous needle in public.

It was awesome.

Her past is basically the same old fucking tail, her father beat up her mother and herself a lot, blab la bla her mother kills herself and then her father starts raping Mikan blaming her for everything and then Mikan snaps and kills him in a gore way, by stabbing him in the face plenty of times and shoving a pickle up his asshole. At least she was nice enough, he killed him first.

She's my wife by the way, we got married two years ago and we couldn't be happier.

Until the bitch tells me that she's pregnant.

**Fuck.**

**A/N: Guys, it's 4 AM. I'm sorry.**

**OTL**


	2. Chapter 2

"**What do you mean you're fucking pregnant?!"**

"I mean that I have one of your fucking sperms developing into a baby inside me you stupid fuck!"

Natsume paused.

"That ain't mine for sure."

"NATSUME!"

"Look Mikan, I didn't ask for a brat. What the fuck is wrong with you?" Natsume hissed.

"You're the one who suggested naked Friday; you just couldn't keep it in your pants." She sobbed. "I get it, I'll just leave you the fuck alone and move away and I'll just get a new home and new name and-"

Mikan didn't finish, she started crying loudly to her hands.

"Shut up you bitch." Natsume groaned annoyed.

"You shut up." She said dangerously making stopping crying quickly.

They stared at each other intensely and then Mikan just jumped at Natsume which gladly carried her, she wrapped her legs around his waist and then soon started a very hot make-out session which led to a very steamy and aggressive fucking time.

There were moans, screams, growls and even sadistic laughs echoing through the house, and after an hour they finally calmed down.

Natsume and Mikan were lying on the carpet in their living room, naked and panting hardly.

"I love you." She said sweetly.

He sighed and pulled her close. "I love you too idiot." He said rather more softly.

.

.

.

"I just fucking hope you give me a son."

**A/N: Why do you guys like this? I can't believe it had more reviews faster than the story that I am making with care. **

**This isn't even my best, this is random.**

**But you guys want more here it is.**

**I will only give you short chapters tough; I don't know what to write I don't have a plot for this.**

***breathing heavily***

**R&R? **

**PEACE! ^_^a**


End file.
